klonoa's new adventure!
by dialgas son
Summary: klonoa goes on a new adventure with new friends and have to find out what is going on with the villages. okay I'm bad at summary's
1. the arrival

klonoa's new adventure!

Klonoa P.O.V.

Disclaimer: I don't own the klonoa or his friends they go to namco. But the OCs are mine.

* * *

"*yawn*" I yawned, waking up from my sleep. I scratched my back, while doing so."what a rough night I felt like I slept on the floor" I said. That's when I took a good look around to see where I was, my eyes opened wide to see myself on the floor. I turned my head to take a better look if I just wandered out of my home, but doing so I saw my ring so that means I'm back at phanotmile... but this also means I cant see my friends again! Even though I have no idea where I am so I just got up and grabbed my ring and headed out. As I walked I saw the trees turning to a different color, not healthy green or dying brown but blue! Blue? Why blue? So I continued to walk ignoring the trees. With any luck I can find a village and get some answers and just my luck I've found one!

Coming out of the forest I see a small village about one mile from where I am and about seven homes. So I just started to run towards the village at full speed! I cant wait to see whats there. But about half a mile I heard a gun shot! I just stopped frozen in my tracks! I looked to see who it was. Honestly I was hoping it would I was wrong it was a kid about my age a cabbit like me with purple fur, a 10 gallon hat a BIG poncho and two black pistols on both his sides, and he was just a little bit taller than me.

We were only a couple feet away from each other. I was surprisedI didn't see him before. We just looked at each other. I had to say something so I said " hi I'm-" before I was interrupted. "shut up, I don't care who or what you are." and with that he ran off to a building. Well he kinda act like Guntz. But even though that was strange even for me. Well I guess it would be better if I took a look around the village.

* * *

Sorry for making it short I'll make it longer later hopefully.


	2. getting along

Klonoa's new adventure!

Disclaimer: well again klonoa and his friends(and enemies) are owned by namco except the OCs. For some reason I like doing klonoa P.O.V.s it lets me be more me. Either that or I'm bad at impersonating klonoa.

After klonoa, returning to phantomile yet again. He finds himself in the woods, where for some reason blue trees grow, then later klonoa finds a village where he meet a unusual boy, unnamed and mysterious. Who runs away after meeting klonoa.

* * *

Klonoa P.O.V.

So after meeting with at weird kid, I find myself in this small yet deserted town. For some reason all the buildings have been boarded up doors and windows. As if they were all afraid of something or just maybe that boy is alone. Well it doesn't matter because I came here to find answers and with that I will! "hmm" I thought to myself as I began to walk again. There wasn't much to look at since there was only a couple of buildings. That's when I noticed that one of the buildings aren't boarded up.

So I took that chance and knocked on the door. Surprisingly the one who opened it was the boy. He just looked at me for a second. That when I thought that he was going to slam the door on me, so I had to make sure he didn't so I smiled and said "hi". He just look in my eyes for a moment and I looked into his, his green eyes.

He just sighed and said "fine, I know you aren't going to leave me alone, come in." he said. It sounded like he forced himself say it. He stepped back and opened the door wide to welcome me in, I stepped in side to see a couch, coffee table, a hall that leads to three rooms and to the end of the hall a door, and a kitchen to the side. He just slowly walked to one of the couch and sat down.

Of course I did too, I sat on the other couch, they were both facing each other so in front of me was him. I had so many questions for him but I knew that he was going to tell me to shut up. He just stared at me. I on the other hand was waiting for him to start the conversation. It was silent for about three minutes, well at least it felt like it. Every second that past by he looked more and more annoyed. Until finally he snapped. " say somethin will ya!" he growled. He growl could I? "uhh, I well umm" was all I could say. He has already made a scary impression of himself, I guess I was just to scared. "this is a waste of time, get out!" he growled again.

"no, wait I have some questions!" I said standing up and stretching my hand to him."well? Say something!" he growled back. Gee, he sure it impatient. "uhh,well why is all the windows boarded up? And why is this town deserted? And why are you alone?" I just spitted all out, I mean I din't want this conversation to go longer than it will or should.

"Well you finally said something, fine I'll tell but I guess we should introduce each other, my name is don." he said in a more calmer voice but still agitated."my name is klonoa, klonoa of the wind!" I said sitting back down. I had to regain my attitude, I didn't want him to think that I was always scared.

* * *

Well that's it for now, at least its a little longer. next I'll be doing don's P.O.V. And a little flash back. Well gotta go cant waste any time, get it time?... oh well.


	3. what goes bump at night

Klonoa's new adventure

Disclaimer: I don't own klonoa and friends (and enemies) only OCs.

Author note: Its time for something new! Instead of doing a klonoa P.O.V. I'm doing a don P.O.V.!

Last time, klonoa searched the town for answers but turns out he couldn't find a single person all he knows now is that all the windows and doors have been boarded up for some reason, next klonoa finally knows the mystery boy name. Don, is about to tell a flash back on how the town was abandoned.'

Don P.O.V.

"where should I start?" I couldn't think of a good beginning but I had to tell the freak something, I couldn't lie to him, I was never good at that. "how about the beginning?" he said, he was all enthusiastic about hearing a horror story, at least he didn't know that. "ahh, how stupid of me! Why don't I start from the BEGINNGING?" I said with sarcasm. Of course he wouldn't know what sarcasm was! Well I had to start somewhere.

"I'm going to tell this once so you better listen carefully" I wanted to make sure he didn't miss any of the information I was giving him. So basicly he just sat in front of me ready for so called story time. Well he wont be to happy when he hears this!

"It started two days ago, before my dad died, he was the town protector, he of course protects the town, therefore he was given his name he-" was all I could say before he interrupted me "ok so your dad died and everyone is scared and left town forever!" he said giving me a thumbs up. I mean who still does that? So I just glared at him for a moment telling him, mentally to shut up and listen!  
" back to my story." did I just say it was a story? uhhh! Hes starting to rub off on me stupid cabbit! Wait, I'm a cabbit! Uhhh, Again! " well are you going to tell me what happened?" he said. " shut up! I'm getting to it!" geez he's so annoying!

" so after my dad died" I continued. "everyone was scared, they all wanted to move out but couldn't afford to, neither did I but I didn't want to leave, so yeah but that's not point! So everyone boarded up their doors and windows, which was a truly horrible mistake! There are demons that live underground called oni. They have the power to possess the living, but they only do that when a human shows fear. Which is why I'm not afraid, but I cant say the same for the others, since my dad died no one was able to protect toyps.(name of village, just made it up now :p) so the idiots of the town, boarded this place up, they got possessed and now they the onis cant get out, hahaha its funny actually, but that what makes this place go bump at night, hope you aint scared cause they're gonna get ya!"

"nope" was all he said, " well at least he will be of use to me. Somewhere some time, else that is. "I'm serious! Demons, omi, possessed everything!" I guess he heard of omi before and got used to it. "if your not scared then neither I'm I! I mean if you aren't scared then neither am I!" I give up he considers me a friend... now and so far knowing him he's glue and now we're stuck now...

I looked at the clock, the small hand was at nine while the long hand was at fifty. We have ten minutes before they come out, "but we can take them, come on don't be scared!" I heard myself growl, people say I have anger issues but whah do they know, they aint me "shut up! Do you want to die! there are hundreds of them! I told you they have a base underground of hear now!" I growled at him. Crap, I'm starting to care for his safety now. Uhh, I wish I could get rid of him! But my conscience wouldn't allow that. For a moment it looks like he was going to to cry, goddess Claire tell me he aint a crybaby I saw a little bit of tears sell up in his eyes, he wasn't going to let this pass for yelling at him. I waited for the waterworks to start, but it never happened, "what you aint gonna cry?" I asked. "n-no!" he said wiping his tears away. Wow he must be trying!

So we only have five minutes before those omi come out. I grabbed a gun from the wall and handed it to him. "whats this?" he's hopeless... " it's a weapon can't you tell?" "well I already have one" he said lifting his ring up to see."

what are is he gonna do propose them to death? "what are ya gonna do propose them to death?"

" no its my wind bullet I use it to get get enemies and use them against each other!"

"uhhh, right" I said I mean who can do that? So I just played along. "we're gonna have to leave this town..." I grabbed my wallet and gave it to him "here" I said " I don't want your money! I just cant" he said pulling his hands away" he hopeless... " I'm not giving it to you it's just I got no pockets!"

"oh, hehe ok!" he took my wallet and placed it in his pocket. He left the house and went up the hill, we saw, a dark energy form around the town, klonoa just started to walk away, I kissed my hand and tried to reach out to my hometown. But I came back to reality and left alongside him.

the end for now that's it for now.


	4. while on the way

Klonoa's new adventure

Well I haven't been updating in a while sorry my mistake. He-he. I feel like im going to mess up the story. Well anyways onward with the chapter!

Klonoa P.O.V.

The heat today is unbearable! It's like being next to a fire demon or something but they are surrounding you. The trees here have turned daylight yellow, as if it wasn't bright enough. Aren't tree suppose to block the sun instead of making more light? None of these things aren't affecting Don for some reason. He not sweating, or slouching like I am. In fact he's not tired at all he's too far away too see, I can only see heat waves and a small version of him.

"hurry up nobody's going to wait for you!" I hear don say. " Its sooo hot though!" I tried to tell him. If only he was in my postion right now.

Hehehe thats it for now! Isn't that great? I'm just not in the mood right now.


	5. meet the new girl

Klonoa's new adventure!

Well from last time wasn't much since it was really hot and in real life, the next day it was! Weird right?

Klonoa's P.O.V.

"Geez its so hot today!" I wiped the sweat from my forehead. "what are supposed to do again?" I asked. " It's very simple. We make a team go travel for a while gather more until we have an army then WHAMO! We hit them with everything we got!" he said with a fist in the air and fire in his eyes. Geez he must really hate these things. "oh well, if my dad died by an omi I guess I'd be mad too" I said, I wish I haven't. " what did you say?" don said stopping and turning back to me.

" oops did I say that out loud? I'm sorry." I said sheepishly. He just turned back and continued to walk. Great klonoa, good job now he hates you. "No he doesn't he's just traumatized" a light voice said. Me and don looked around for the voice. We couldn't see where it was coming from with all of the bright trees. "you're probably wondering, who's that? Well that's what the sweaty boy is thinking. And Mr. poncho... is thinking, I'm gonna kick your ass when I find you! Geez your harsh." The voice stepped from the shadows. Its was a girl?

She had light brown fur, long ears like klonoa and don, a red ribbon tied on the ends of both of them, big green eyes, a Japanese girls uniform, big circle like glasses, big green eyes, brown shoes and a bang hanging from her head. " Hi, my name is Amaterasu. But you can just call me ama."

Amaterasu means sun goddess in Japanese. That's it for now I guess.


End file.
